Truth at the Bottom of Tiny Glasses
by LitLover 101
Summary: Drinking games, bonding between friends and enemies. Many reasons that doing shots with Miss Katherine Peirce is a bad idea. And one good reason. Clue: He's cute, he's got an accent to make you swoon and he loves his baby vamp. Klaroline. ;)


Drinking games, bonding between friends and enemies. Many reasons that doing shots with Miss Katherine Peirce is a bad idea. And one good reason. Clue: He's cute, he's got an accent to make you swoon and he loves his baby vamp. Klaroline. ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any shape or form. That goes to Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec and the CW. **

**Hello, my lovely and loyal readers. Thank you for reading. On with the show…**

**Truth at the Bottom of Tiny Glasses**

There is a reason that you should never do shots of vodka with Katherine Pierce. The main reason's head was on top of her naked lap at the moment.

Twenty-four hours earlier:

"So, now that you know who I am and that you can't get rid of me just yet I suggest a drinking game to make up for the one that you had to celebrate my demise," Katherine told the group with an uplifted eyebrow.

Caroline blew out a long breath. They needed to get the bitch out of her best friend's body. But until then a drink might not be so bad. Stefan stared at Katherine in disgust as Damon sat back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. "How about I bite your head off for pretending to be my girlfriend, dumping me, making out with Stefan and messing with our eternal bromance," Damon retorted, narrowing his eyes and flashing a scary set of fangs.

Now that she thought about it, Caroline wondered if a drunken Ripper Damon would be such a good idea. Sucking in her lower lip, Caroline watched Damon nervously as Katherine smirked at him and grabbed a bottle. "How about you drink and say something that no one in this room knows about?"

Damon rolled his eyes and thought. "I hate you," he replied with a grin and started to down his drink when Katherine snatched it away.

"No, you have to come up with something no one knows." Katherine stated slowly like she thought Damon was stupid. Caroline smiled and sat back. Maybe this would be fun after all. "Stefan, say something that no else knows."

Stefan shook his head, "I like Skittles."

Turning to his brother, Damon began to chuckle. "Oh, Stefan, my brother, I need to take you on a road trip and we need to do something fun. Because, Stef, that was just sad."

Staring at Damon, Stefan retorted. "Really, Damon? Tell us, oh interesting one, what do we not know about you?"

"I'm having so much more fun as a Ripper vampire," Damon told him, his eyes glowing. "I spent so much time debating about whether I should take a bite out of a human. Now, I can feed off of vampires like me and not feel that bad about it. Really, I'm doing the world a service."

Caroline and Stefan exchanged worried looks with Katherine. "Okay. That was deeply disturbing." Caroline announced. "Who wants to split the tab on some group therapy?"

Katherine and Stefan clinked glasses with Caroline. "Caroline, it's your turn," Katherine said after finishing her drink. Caroline rolled her eyes and tried to think of something.

"Hanging out with you has not been the worst experience of my entire life even if you did hijack my friend's body," Caroline informed Katherine and then knocked her shot back.

"Ah. How cute. They're bonding," Damon said, sneering and pressing his hand to his heart. "Time to fess up, Katherine. What have you been hiding?"

"I love my daughter, Nadia," Katherine admitted. "And if any of you tell her, I will hunt you down and feed you to Klaus." Cocking her head to the side, Katherine thought of a new game. "I've got it. New Game." Slapping her hand on the table top, Katherine grinned happily. "Tell me about your worst Klaus memory," Katherine called out, aiming her look at Caroline, who swallowed. "I know you all have horror stories."

"The time that Klaus took Stefan on a little cross country trip after curing me of my werewolf bite," Damon told them seriously.

Stefan shook his head. "I thought it would be the time Rebekah was torturing you and he compelled you to try to free yourself." Looking at the others, Stefan thought about his own answer. "My worst Klaus moment was when he compelled me to turn off my humanity and try to kill Elena."

"My worst Klaus moment was when I came home to find my family dead. But you all already know that. So, let's move on. Caroline?" Katherine turned to look at Caroline expectantly.

Caroline sighed. Her worst Klaus moment was when he left after their hours together in the woods. His departure was in her top ten list of worst things that ever happened to her. Picking up her glass, she chose another moment. "When he stuck a lamp base though my middle and bit me. I thought for sure he would let me die."

"Okay. Now, what is your best Klaus moment?" Katherine asked with a laugh. "The day I met him. He was cute and charming."

Thinking about it, Stefan came up with one. "There was this time that Klaus, Caroline and I were trying to figure out where the next sacrifice would take place last year and we were just having this really honest conversation. I don't know; it was a nice moment for me anyway." Looking at Caroline, Stefan seemed to read her thoughts and knew she remembered Klaus' flirting with her.

Ducking her head, Caroline sighed heavily as Damon jumped in. "My favorite Klaus moment was when we teamed up to go trap that hunter, Conner Jordan. Go Team Klamon."

"I had almost forgotten about him," Stefan muttered and then he looked around at the bemused expressions. "Isn't that the guy Elena ate?"

Damon began to laugh when Caroline decided to tell them about her favorite Klaus moment. "My favorite Klaus moment was when I kept calling him and calling him during graduation and then the witches were going to kill us. When he appeared with those graduation caps I saw him as a hero. It was a really great moment. That's the Klaus I want to see more of," Caroline blurted out and then she slapped her hands over her mouth. Did she say she wanted to see more of Klaus in any way?

Katherine, Damon and Stefan began to laugh at the look on her face. "New game," Katherine shouted. "Drink and call Klaus and tell him something. Anything." It was obvious that Katherine had maybe had a few drinks too many in a very short time. Caroline wanted to know what the alcohol content was in this vodka.

Whipping out her phone, Katherine dialed Klaus' number and put it on speaker phone. "Hello?" Klaus muttered into the phone sounding like he had had a few too many himself.

"Hello, Klaus. I kissed Rebekah once," Katherine told Klaus and he groaned. "Damon it's your turn."

"Want another Ripper? I'm a vampire Ripper thanks to a creepy doctor. Oh, and Caroline looks tasty. P. S. Miss you, man." Damon called and then laughed at Klaus' snarl of rage. "Stef, it's your turn."

"I don't know. Things have been interesting since you left… Katherine's still alive." Katherine glared at Stefan when Klaus began to laugh in a way that made her skin crawl. "Caroline."

"I… I… I'm going back to my dorm room," Caroline announced jumping up and running out of the Salvatore house and jumping into her car. She sped back to her dorm room and then closed the door. Leaning against it in relief, she was determined to get some sleep.

Getting undressed, Caroline slid into bed and then went to sleep. When she woke up at three in the morning she wondered if Bonnie had decided to come home for the night instead of staying with Jeremy at the Salvatore's since Damon had gone nuts again.

Forcing herself out of her bed, Caroline walked over to the door, not thinking about the fact that Bonnie would not knock on the door. Opening it, Caroline gasped in surprise to find Klaus standing before her. "Klaus," she whispered.

"Hello, Caroline," Klaus whispered back, staring into her eyes with that unnerving ability to hold eye contact. "Are your roommates here?"

"No," Caroline informed him and then kicked herself internally when he raised his eyebrows with a little smirk twisting his lips upward and had that look in his eye that he had in the woods. 'Don't let him in,' Caroline warned herself as she felt her feet moving slowly backwards and she watched the Original waltz inside. He closed the door with his foot and then locked the door without moving his eyes from hers.

Before Caroline could move, Klaus' lips were pressed to hers and she threw her arms and legs around him. Opening her mouth, Caroline felt Klaus glide inside hers and she sighed as he yanked his shorts off. Then clothes were flying through the air as Klaus sped them over to her bed.

Groaning, Caroline moved her hands along Klaus' bare back grinning up at him. "You promised you wouldn't come back."

"I did promise to not come back to Mystic Falls. Not that I would not come to your college." Klaus replied, pulling her legs around his waist and pressing her into the bed.

"You said you would leave me alone," Caroline told him as his lips went down to her throat.

Pausing, Klaus ran a hand over her stomach. "Damon is a ripper who feeds on vampires, yes?" He questioned her as his lips move to her breast and his eyes found hers.

"Yes," Caroline replied, sucking in a deep breath as he quickened his pace and she felt her brain fogging.

"Well then, sweetheart, it would seem to me that someone needs to look out for you. You need protection," Klaus whispered as he picked her up and pressed her against the headboard and Caroline bit out the cry of pleasure that she wanted to express but she didn't want the other people in the dorm to hear.

Klaus smiled as he fell backward on the bed sheets. "Now, Caroline, did you miss me?"

Lying on top of Klaus, Caroline smirked trying to imitate his expression and then she began to stroke the sides of his head. "Do you really think I would tell even if I did?"

Sitting up, Klaus looked her in the eye. "No. I was hoping you would show me." His eyes held a challenge and Caroline loved a good challenge. So, she showed him over and over again until the sun came up.

Now, Caroline laid on her back with Klaus' head on her lap, sleeping peacefully. Stroking his head as she done with her many times under other circumstances, Caroline thought of the reasons you do not do shots with Katherine Pierce. Then she looked down at the head on top of her naked lap and thought of one very, good reason and grinned.

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. I will see you next week.**

**Love,**

**LL**


End file.
